Protect Me,Save Me, Love Me
by EdmundPevensie for evermore
Summary: What if during the Horse and His boy, Lucy went with Edmund and Susan. How would this affect Susan and Rabadash's relationship? How would the pevensie boys react? Rated T to be safe. I will be revising and rewriting this story seeing as I am not happy with it.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Would you guys like me to do the next chapter in one of the other Pevensie's pov?

Disclaimer: Narnia is not mine, i do not thinki am an old an and buried in the ground!

Lucy Pevensie was walking down the streets of Tashbaan. Her older sister Queen Susan the gentle was currently courting the calormen prince. Rabadash. Lucy sighed with disgust as she thought about the prince. Sure, he was quite handsome but... she didn't like the way he acted. He had lust in his eyes whe he talked to Queen Susan the Gentle. He just didnt seem to really care for her.

Lucy continued to walk down the streets util she reached a market. Suddenly she was grabbed arund the waist by a gruff hand. she opened her mouth to scream. Another hand quickly covered her mouth befre she could get any soud out. She was dragged over to a wagon with bars all around it. It looked like a cage. Lucy started kicking ad hitting the persn who was holding her. he grabbed her tighter, laughig in a deep low sound. "Listen little girl, you are not going to escape me." he laughed cruelly again. He threw her into the wagon and slamed the door to the wagon shut. Lucy looked around she saw other people in the cart as well. She also noticed that they All seemed to be older than her. Lucy quietly sat down on the floor of the cart.**' As soon as we get to whever were going, i'll make a break for it', **she thought.

After the wagon had been moving for a while, Lucy siletly fell asleep. soon darkness acended over the wagon. it was next morning when the wagon finnaly pulled into a grand looking house. Lucy was still asleep. a girl who looked to be about eighteen saw this and quietly moved to shake Lucy. Lucy's eyes snapped open. her deep sea blue eyes taking in her surroundings. she whimpered. The older girl smiled sypethiticly. Lucy looked wairly at her. "I am Fairrah, what is your name little one?" The older, pretty girl asked. Lucy looked at Fairrah. She reminded Lucy of Susan in a way. Except for the fact that she had light blode hair like Peter's , and green eyes like Edmund. Lucy got tears coming to her eyes. She missed her sibiligs. "I -i-i am Lu- ... Lizabethl"Lucy replied, thinking that it was probaly best to hide who she really was for the time being. Fairrah oved closer to Lucy and wiped the tears from her face. she moved the hair from Lucy's eyes. "This is your first time huh. "she said Lucy simply nodded, about to burst ito tears. Fairrah sighed. the little girl looked so young. "How old are you?" Fairrah asked. " six-sixteen" Lucy replied. Fairrah sighed. Their new master tarkaan assjota was highly taked about in his intrest in girls from fourteen to eighteen.** 'And Lizabethl is such a pretty litttle girl that i a sure she will be the first one he lays his eyes on' **she sighed with fury and sympathy, knowing she probaly wouldn't be able to stp the young girl from getting hurt. Two guards came to the back of the wagon door, both were brandishing whips. They both looked young and their eyes were peering into the wagon, as if looking for new victims. the younger guard who had black hair and was extremly tan smiled learingly at Lucy. The guard opened the door to the wagon. He began dragging the slaves out and chaining the in a line. when the guard reached fairrah he pulled her hair tightly and threw her out to the ground. Lucy gasped with horror. the guard turned t look at her. "Master will surley as definte want to see you!" he gripped Lucy hard around the waist ad pulled her closer to him. Lucy culd feel his breath on her face and it stank. She looked up and saw his disgusting yellow teeth. she struggled to get out of his grasp. she stepped on his toes. He let go in suprise. Fury came to his eyes he slapped Lucy hard against her right cheek. she went sprawilig down on to the floor. he bent down and picked her up roughly by the hair. his mouth came to linger by her left ear. " Listen , sweetheart, act that way with your master... and you will find yourself being beaten to death. Lucy gasped in shock and fear. He pulled her out of the wagon, but he didnt chain her up to the other slaves. Tarkaan Assjota came dow the trail to the big dark house. He stpped when he reached the slaves , his eyes travled over all of them lingering for a little more when he saw Lucy. He smiled an evil smile. " How many of you are over thirty? " He called out to the slaves. a fourth of the raised their hands. all the meanwhile the guards were seperating them. the men to one side, women to the other. All men were to work in the fields. Little boys thirteen and under were to clen the chimneys. Women eighteen and older were to wash clothes, make dinner and clean the house. They were also to watch over his daughters, and clean up the blood and wounds of the ther slaves. Lucy stiffled a gasp. "Girls under eighteen ..."he smirked,"will listen to my son's and I's every order, ad You will DO anything we tell you to do." He clapped his hands ad the slaves that were chained were brought to a slave house. The Tarkaan left to go back to his house. The guard leaned his outh back over to Lucy's ear. "Hear that sweetheart? You have to do anything I tell you to do. After all, My father just said so!" He pulled her by her arm roughly, rough enugh to leave a bruise, and he pulled her to the slave quarters. He dropped her off with a boy named Alexzarnel. Alexzarnel looked to be about nineteen, Ed's age. He had light brow hair, fair skin and deep choclaty brown eyes. He looked briefly at Lucy, his eyes blank and he turned to face the other slaves. " All right. All of you will be assigned a bed. The schedule to tell you where to go will be posted tommorow, right above the washing bucket. Be warned. Tarkaan Assjota is not kind, or gentle. Neither are his sons or the guards. Make one wrog move and you WILL BE severly punnished. Now go sit down and eat!" He dismmissed the other slaves to the table. Lucy was looking around confused. Fairrah came running up to Alexzarnel. Her arms wrapping tightly around his waist. He wrapped his arms around her back. putting his face into her hair. "Sister", He said," I have missed you so."

AN: So... What did you think? Please review!


	2. Chapter Two: A discovery is made, part 1

AN: I Know people are reading this! please review! I do ot know how many chapters this story wil have yet. I have little scenes boucing around in my head that I have to organize to fit into this story. Also please leave a review on whether or not I should do a Harry Potter crossover with Narnia!

Disclaimer: I only own The Chronicles of Narnia in my dreams. I only own Alexzarnal ad Fairrah, anything else that you reconise belongs to C.S. Lewis!

Susan stared out the window of the Calormen Palace. She honestly didn't know what to do. Rabadash was so charming, and sweet, but the way Lucy and Edmund looked at him. They looked at him with disgust. They hid it well, but as she was their sister, She could see it hidden in their eyes. And there opinion mattered to her. Unfortunatly, they did't seem to care for the Prince, but _SHE _did.

Earlier today, She and Rabadash, had taken a walk in his palace gardens. It was lovley! "Oh My Queen", he had said,"Your beauty must rain down from the heavens and stun every person you meet. For your beauty is the deight of my eyes." Oh, he certainly was charming, but did it even matter?

Suddenly there was a knock on her door. Susan opened the door wide. "My Queen", a faun of Edmund's guard said,"Your royal brother requsts your presece in your sitting room immedentily." Susan nodded and thanked the faun. She hurried out of her room.

After Fairrrah and Alexzarnal seperated from their hug, Fairrah ran over to Lucy to make sure she was all right. Aexzarnal slowly walked over to the two. He was studying Lucy. seeing where she would be able to fit. His sister seemed to be attached to the poor girl.

"Sister, why don't you go eat. I will take the little one to where she will be sleeping" Alexzarnal took Lucy by the shoulder gently and steered her towards another part of the slave quarters. He stopped by A room and opened up a curtain that substituted for a door. **'The poor little thing looks so tired**, he thought, **well i had just better get her to bed so she can get some rest before tommorow' . **He kindly led her over to a bed that was to be hers. She seemed to be in shock, so he getly pushed her down and put a thin scratchy sort of material on top of her. The material was supposed to be the slaves blankets. He quiety left the room.

Lucy layed in the bed in silence. Truth to be told she was scared. She wanted Susan,She wanted Edmund,but most of all, she wanted Peter. Oh how she missed her older brother. She wanted him to come get her and hold her in his big strong arms and have him tell her that everything was going to be fine. She wanted to be back home in Narnia, at her home Cair Paravel. She wanted to be able to talk to her subjects again, and be able to plant the garden with , And listen to Susan's boring lectures on how to be a proper lady. She began to cry. She continued to cry until she slowly fell asleep in that lumpy bed.

Susan walked to her sibilings and her sitting room. When she opened the door, Edmund was pacing on the floor looking extremley worried. Susan walked over to him. "Brother, whatever is the matter?" She asked. He looked at her. His face stricken with worry and fear. Edmund looked like he was trying to explain something but he couldn't. "Sister, it painfully hurts me to tell you this... But..." he trailed off, tears coming to his eyes. "What edmund, tell me what's wrong" susan grabbed Edmund's hand. Edmund had tears flowing down his cheeks now. "Lucy has gone missing" He replied. Susan's world came crashig down all over her.

AN: So whatever did you think! Once again should i do a Narnia crossover with Harry Potter? Please please review! It will make me happy!

Up Next: We `get to see our first look at Peter! Yay!

Susan breaks off her court with Rabadash for a while

Ed meets a girl

Lucy experiances her first day as a slave


	3. Chapter 3: knowing

AN:/ OK. So i am back. Sorry, I had a bit of writers block. I dont know if i got anything in which i said would be in here from the last chapter. This was hard for me to write. I dont know how to introduce Peter, so any suggestions would be wonderful! Oh and should i make this into a Lucy/OC Story?

Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia or anything associated with it. I only own, Fairrah, Alezarnal, Little Arieles, Tarkann Assjotta. I wish i owned Skandar Keynes, but I don't . Oh well *sigh*

Susan Pevensie was sitting on the couch next to her brother. Both looked so dreary. They aso had tears running down their faces, and Susan kept lookig towards the door,every five minutes. Hoping that Lucy might walk in and everything would return back to normal.

She was praying that Lucy was fine and was just messing aroud somewhere oblivious to the time. The Logical side of her quickly began to take over.**'But if she was fine and not would have been back by now! She is smarter than that! To stay in the market for this long it is riddiculous! Besides it is almost dark, and Lucy would be getting hungry since she missed dinner. She Knows that the gates to the palace close as soon as it is completly dark!'**

Edmund looked at his older sister, all while wondering what Peter was goin to say once they told him. Oh how he hoped Lucy was ok. But he could feel that she wasn't. He got up from the couch and held his hand out to Susan.

The determanation in their eyes were the same. Send a search party out for Lucy, wait for a few moths then go home. Edmund winced. "What?" Susan asked."We have to tell Peter." Ed replied back. Susan paled.

Lucy slowly woke up when she heard movment. As it turns out t was already morning. Fairrah came over to Lucy's bed. "Did you rest well Lizabethl?" She asked. Lucy started to shake her head yest, but then gave a non commintal shrug.

Lucy let her head float up so she could look into Fairrah's eyes. Tears quickly came. The tears cascaded down over her face like a waterfall. Fairrah let out a tone of despair for the younger girl and ran to hug her.

Fairrah took Lucy in her arms and Lucy cried into her chest. Tears soaking the older girl's slave dress. Fairrah stroked Lucy's hair. Murming that it was going to be all right.

Alexzarnal watched this all. He had a feeling the little girl was not who she said she was, but he would help her. Because she seemed so lost. He felt something for the little girl he hadn't felt for a long time. He wanted to protect her. Make sure that she was never hurt. Yes. He felt the same way about her just as he felt about Little Arieles, The little girl was going to get hurt.

_**Badly.**_

_**AN:/ So... what did you think? I know this is a little short chapter, ut it was alll I could muster up from my wrighters block. Do you want this to turn into a Lucy/OC story? How do you want Peter to enter the story? And how do YOU think Lucy's first day being a slave should go? Please, please review! They make me happy, so happy that i may not kill off Peter, because he really irratates me!**_


	4. Chapter 4: The worry begains

AN: OK, here is Chapter four, I think this is my longest chapter so far. I hope you Like how I introduced Peter and how I brought him into the story! He was hard to write for! Thank You

**TheLostHeroinesOfOlympus **for Betaing this chapter! Thank you so much!

Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia or anything you reconize.

Chapter Four

Alexzarnal slowly walked over to the two girls who were sitting on the bed.  
The little girl was crying heavily into his sister's shoulder. Alexzarnal sat  
on the bed, directly behind the little girl. He slowly began to rub her back,  
trying to soothe her. He achieved what he wanted to do.

For a few minutes, all you could hear was Lucy's slow, deep, ragged breaths.  
Lucy had no idea who was behind her, but their touch felt like Peter's touch.  
She tried not to get her hopes up, and she slowly turned around.  
Disappointment was etched on her face when she saw it wasn't Peter, even  
though she knew it most likely wasn't.

"You okay?" Fairrah asked in her sweet melodic voice. Lucy shook her head, her  
eyes never leaving Alexzarnal's face; she was intrigued by the boy who had  
helped comfort her.

"ALEXZARNAL!" a rough voice called out. A big, burly figure came into the  
room. It was a guard who looked to be around twenty-two - Susan's age.

"Yes, Opealo?" Alexzarnal asked. Opealo's eyes stayed on Lucy the entire time.  
She looked like Arieles. The hair was two shades lighter than Ariel's, as was  
the young girl's skin. But by the way the little girl's eyes looked, she  
looked as if she knew more than she should, as if she was much older than she  
really was. She looked so much like his sister, Arieles.

Alexzarnal watched Opealo carefully as Opealo's eyes looked over Lucy. Lucy  
cringed into Fairrah even more every second he stared at her.

"Master wants to see the little girl." He said roughly, then left the room.

Alexzarnal gave a long sigh. He then smiled, trying to be cheerful, for the  
sake of his sister and the little girl. He stood up and got a dress off a  
chair. He walked over and handed it to Lucy.

"Me and Fairrah are going to be just outside while you change alright?" Lucy  
slowly nodded her head. Fairrah put Lucy down and off her lap then got up and  
followed her brother out of the room. They waited outside.

"Zar?" Fairrah asked.

"Yes," her brother replied back.

"What do you think is going to happen to Lizabethel?"

Alexzarnal stood there for a while before replying. "I don't know. I really  
don't know."

Edmund Pevensie quietly sat in his room at the Calormen palace. He sat at the  
desk that he took with him everywhere, no matter what. The desk always rested  
in either a tent or a room. Whether he was on a campaign, in a battle, or just  
visiting another palace he brought it with him.

The desk was made of mahogany wood. It had his name engraved at the top with  
silver lettering. On the bottom it had a picture of a lion, just like on the  
shields. The desk had been a gift from his siblings for his fourteenth  
birthday. It had been a wonderful gift, considering how much he loved to  
write. Now he was writing a letter, but not one he was happy to be writing. He  
stared at the paper for a few minutes, not sure how to put it. He slowly  
picked up his quill and put the quill down on the paper.

Brother,

It pains me ever so much as I write this letter to you. Our dear little Lucy  
has gone missing. Calormene soldiers and Prince Rabadash have been looking for  
her since this morning. She had gone out to the market yesterday and she never  
came back. I regret not sending her with any guards, but you know how well  
those big blue eyes can affect someone when they are pleading with you not to  
do something you want to do. It becomes hard to say no.

I take on full blame and I WILL get Lucy back. I promise you that Peter. I  
will not stop until I find our Lucy.

Keep safe, and please don't do anything stupid,

Edmund

Tears were steaming down Edmund's face as he wrote this. He signed it when he  
was done. He folded the letter and put it in a envelope. He just wrote 'PETER'  
on the front. He slowly got up from his desk and went to a talking bird.  
"Sallowpad, will you please fly this to the High King?"

The bird took the envelope with its talons. "Yes, Your Majesty." He flew off.

Lucy stared at the door the two siblings had walked out of a few minutes ago.  
She trembled slightly as she thought about that man, Opeal. Opans? No that  
wasn't his name. Opealo - yes that was it. He had stared at her the entire  
time. She didn't like the way he had stared at her. She didn't like the way he  
had said 'Master.'

What on earth could the Tarkaan want to do with me? she wondered. Oh, how she  
wanted to be home! Tears started to flow down her face silently again as she  
changed into a grey dress and tied the white apron around her waist. She put  
her hair up in a loosely held ponytail and left it there.

Peter Pevensie was sitting around the fire with General Orieus and other  
Narnians. They were winning against the giants. Peter sighed and leaned  
against the tree that was behind him. He missed his siblings. He hadn't gotten  
a single letter from any of them. Not one. Although he really shouldn't  
complain since he hadn't sent any either.

He wondered how it was going. He had originally wanted just Edmund go with  
Susan to Tashbaan, but then Lucy had INSISTED she went as well. He had not  
wanted her to go. Cair Paravel did need someone to govern Narnia while he,  
Edmund, and Susan were away.

Lucy had suggested that Mr. Tumnus become regent while they were gone. After  
all she had said, "Who else would we name Regent if we were all forced to go  
somewhere and leave Narnia with no one?" He had been forced to agree with her  
since Tumnus would need to know how to rule if anything happened to them.

As a result, Lucy had indeed gone to Tashbaan with Edmund and Susan, which  
resulted in him adding even more to the few guards and servants they were  
taking.

He missed hearing Lucy's voice. She could ramble on for hours talking about  
practically nothing. It really was soothing, and you could forget everything  
in an instant when you talked to her. He also missed sparring with Edmund. It  
was funny the way they were almost in sync with each other, but then again  
they had Orieus for a teacher.

Peter was worried about Susan being in Tashbaan without him. The reason they  
were in Tashbaan was because their prince, Rabadash, was courting Susan. Peter  
didn't want Susan to do anything rash, which she sometimes did when she didn't  
see people straight.

Then again, that is why Lucy and Edmund are there, he thought. A bird came  
flying down with a letter in its talons.

"Sallowpad!" Peter cried out.

"Your Majesty, I have a very urgent letter for you." Sallowpad's voice sounded  
very grave.

Peter took the letter from the bird. He noticed the handwriting immediately.  
He told the bird to go and rest. He went to his private tent, sitting down on  
the cot in it. He carefully opened the letter, his face paling as he read each  
sentence. After finishing the letter, he got up, walked over to his desk and  
sat down. He pulled out a piece of parchment, a quill and an inkwell. He  
dipped the quill in the ink.

Brother,

Set up a search Party. Do NOT, under any circumstances, let the people of  
Calormen or other surrounding countries find out that Lucy is missing. It may  
be possible that they have planned it and are keeping her hostage. We don't  
need to cause a war if she is simply just wandering around like she does.

I will be there in three weeks. Send Sallowpad if any more news comes up. Oh  
and don't blame yourself Ed, I'm the one who agreed to let her go. Calm down  
and relax. Think about where she would go. You know Lucy. At home she can  
disappear for days on end without alerting us till halfway through her  
adventures.

May Aslan Be with you,

Peter

Peter sighed with Anger. His little Sister, His little Lucy could possibly be in Danger. He should have never let her go.

AN: so what do you think? Is it good? Please Please review!


	5. Chapter 5: Thoughts

AN: Sorry. This Chapter took a while for me to write. You will not get to see Lucy's first two weeks as a slave I decided. You will see flashbacks of those two weeks in the story later though! You will probaly only see Asssjota's thoughts from now on. At least till the other Pevensie's meet him! Thank you TheLostHeroinesOfOlympus for Betaing this chapter! Thank you sooooo much!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

**Assjota's POV:**

It felt nice to be in control. It felt truly wonderful. Of course to have all this he had a small price to pay. Oh, and he was paying it. His men had kidnapped Queen Lucy of Narnia, just like Prince Rabadash had ordered him too.

Today he was going to meet this fearless Queen. By the time he was done with her, and Prince Rabadash wanted her back, she was going to fear everything and everyone. One little mistake and she would be severely punished.

They would send a letter to the barbarian Queen Susan until she submitted and agreed to marry the Prince. Not to mention it would bring the downfall of Narnia when that happened.

High King Peter would be sent for execution and King Edmund would be forced to be a slave. This young Queen whom he had kidnapped and now had completely under his control would be sent to the brothels. Oh yes. Life was good. He couldn't wait to tear this fearless queen to pieces.

**Lucy POV:**

I slowly went back over to the bed and made it, walking over to the curtain which served as a door. I stepped through it, looking for Farriah but I didn't see her. Instead I saw Alexzarnal. The only way I knew his name was because I had now heard it a few times.

He looked up and smiled at me. I shyly smiled back.

**Alexzarnal's POV:**

I walked over to her. I took her hand and led her to the slave's breakfast hall. I got her a piece of toast and we continued back on through the door outside. Soon we were coming to The Tarkaan Assjotas' house. She shuddered slightly as she saw the house. I gripped her hand tighter and gave it a gentle squeeze of reassurance to let her know that she wasn't going to get hurt.

_Two weeks after the kidnapping_

**Susan's POV:**

I let out a cry of anger and fear once more. I was just so scared for my little sister. It just wasn't fair. They had sent out search parties and still no one had found her. I had to keep reminding myself not to panic too much for I was still a queen and I must be brave for Lucy's sake. Still, my little sister is missing! How was I supposed to act except to panic?

It also didn't help that Prince Rabadash was still following me around like a puppy. He seemed to be very kind and thoughtful, sending his men out to look for my little Lucy. But I would rather not have chats about the weather and such.

I would have liked to be out there helping with the search parties. Rabadash had insisted that Edmund and I stay here. He had said that, "it would not do to have another Narnian royal go would it?"

I thought it was kind that he cared about us. Edmund thought it was preposterous and he wanted to help. A letter from Peter had came and he told Ed not to go with the search parties. It seemed that Peter and Rabadash were exchanging letters updating Peter on the search.

**Edmund's POV:**

I paced up and down the stone hallway. It just wasn't fair! I should be out there looking for her! Instead I was moping about like a worthless prince who can't do anything for himself! Arghhhh! I want to – no - _NEED_ to be out there searching for Lu but my idiot brother won't let me!

It was my fault she is missing anyway. I had yelled at her because she wanted to go to the Calmorene forest all on her own. I had refused to let her go, thinking of all the dangerous things that could happen to her in the woods.

So we had a bit of a shouting match. Lucy had stomped her foot to the ground hard and left muttering about how I was such a pest. That was three days before our big fight.

I had refused to let her go about the castle and Tashbaan by herself. I was on her back every second, scolding her for something different each time. She ended the fight once more, this time with a new approach. One that I fear will haunt me for the rest of my life.

_*Flashback*_

"Absolutely not Lu; it is too dangerous," Edmund sighed with frustration. Could she not see that he was trying to watch over her to make sure she didn't get hurt? Lucy was his little sister. It was his duty to protect her.

Lucy stomped her foot in annoyance.

"You have been following me around all week! You won't leave me unattended or unguarded. You are treating me like I am a fragile vase that will break if it gets so much as a push! I am not a little girl anymore! _Please_ let me explore the palace by myself!"

He simply stared at her, appalled at her yelling. However, his answer remained the same. He took a few moments then retaliated.

"No Lucy, I don't think you understand. You still ARE a little girl! You are fragile! There is no way I am letting you roam around by yourself. You are in no way ready for that. You trust people to easily. This is the end of the discussion. My answer remains to be NO!"

Lucy glared at him evidently angry that she hadn't gotten her way. She narrowed her eyes, seething.

"I hate you!" she cried out." I hate you Edmund Pevensie! I WILL not listen to you! Watch me! You will pay for not letting me grow up!"

Edmund was shocked that Lucy had lashed out on him like that. Can't she get through her thick skull that she just wanted to protect her from what dangerous things laid outside the boundaries of the castle? Obviously she didn't. He got up from his chair and moved towards her, grabbing her hand.

"Lu..." he said softly in an apologetic tone. He hadn't realized how much this meant to her. She pushed him away.

"I meant what I said! I hate you! I wish you weren't my brother!"

Tears were streaming down her face now. Edmund had a hurt look in his eyes. Lucy turned swiftly and ran out the door. Edmund let her go. He was giving her time to cool off.

_*End Flashback*_

**Edmund's POV:**

_Oh how I wish I had gone after her. Maybe then she wouldn't be missing. Oh Lucy. I am so, so sorry. Please forgive me._

He let out a choked sob after he thought of her last words to him.

AN: Soooo what did you think? Please review!


	6. Chapter 6: The start of something

AN/: Soooooo sooooooo sorry for not updating earlier! I had no idea of where to take this story but I think I have it now! I know, it is short but it was all that I had for this chapter. I have already started writing Chapter seven!

Also I have made a fb page in which you will get all the author updates, story updates, and I will probaly ask from time to time where you want me to take this story and whether or not I should post a new one. In which i will gie a little info on said stories. Which I have quiet a few in my mind! Sorry fpr the looonnngggg author's note!

Disclamor:I do not own Narnia.

Alexzarnal's pov

I had broke my promise to her. She was strong, but she was hurting now. Every single smalll mstake she made she would get hit for. whether wth the whip or just a hand. It wasn't fair.

Why were they singiling her out. Out of all the other slaves, why her? She is so young. Too young to be here.

Normal Pov

Edmund tacked up hs horse. It was late at night and he was sneaking out. Oh he could get n deep deep trouble if he got caught.

But it would be wortht if he managed to find Lucy. Strangley he had a hunch that Rabadoo-doo was involved.

That Lucy's dissaperance was a kidnapping and not just her wandering off into the wrong hands. No. This was a planned Kidnapping. What for? Edmund didn't know.

All He knew was that he had heard a very suspicious conversation between The calmorene prince and one of his soldiers about Lucy. He didn't like the prince. He didn't like him at all.

He swung up onto the horse and gently pushed the stallion forward. Ugh. He mssed Phillip. He hated riding a diffrent horse. He had to though. Phillip would not have allowed Him to do this.

Edmund rode off, through the secret gate to the market that he had found a couple of days ago. He continued riding through the night until an arrow hit his shoulder.

Lucy's Pov

Things have been getting slightly better. Those first two weeks were agonising. I shudder just remembering it. I have gotten better at doing the assignements given to me. It is still hard though.

Every ffew hours though i will make a mistake and get punsihed for it. I try to still be strong, but it hurts. EWvery lash from the whip hurts. every strike against my cheek makes me cry out in pain. After i cry out it makes me recive more.

Oh Aslan how i miss my family. Sure i was mad at Ed , but now all i want to do is be with him and be able to pull pranks with him. I miss Susan and her silly nonsence on how to be a proper lady. How i would get in trouble with her for getting my stocking all muddy. I miss Peter a lot. I hope he is ok. I hope they all are ok.

I am getting to know Alexzarnal and Fairrah better. Fairrah is an awful lot like Susan. It is actually quite amusing since she looks more like Peter than Su. Alexzarnal is... Complicated. He is kind and sincere but he closes himself off. He is most definatly the leader for all of us. The only problem is, he doesn't stand up.

He just stands there and refuses to help the person that is in trouble. I know it pains him to see the others hurt, so why doesn't he do something about it. He is proobaly the only oone the guards and The Tarkaan will listen to. I only hope that he will stand up to him soon.

An:/ Sooo... what did you think? Rember to go on your facebook page and like my page! It is under my name on here! Just time it in the search box! Please Review! they make me happy!


	7. Chapter 7:decisions

AN:/ i like this chapter a lot. I think I now have the plot basicaly figured out! please read and review! Thanks to TheLostHeroinesOfOlympus for Betaing!

disclaimer: I do not own Narnia

Peter's POV

"Edmund you idiot!" I yelled at my younger brother. " I specifically told you to stay at the palace! And what do you do? You go riding off! What if it wasn't us! what if it was some band of slave traders or pirates? Then where would you be!"

I took a deep breath trying to calm himself down. Edmund just sat there with his shoulder bandaged. Edmund had decided to disobey my orders and ride out alone - unguarded he might add. With a horse that couldn't talk and no provisions. What did he expect? That he would be able to find Lucy and rescue her on his own?

I let out another long sigh. This was beginning to become to much. My little Lucy had gone missing; now Edmund was trying to follow her. I was afraid that if we hadn't shown up, Edmund would have most likely have ended up wherever Lucy was.

No one had been able to see who had shot the arrow. It seemed that whoever had shot it had disappeared, meaning that whoever had Lucy was watching them. So that meant this was a planned kidnapping, and they knew who Lucy was. And now they want Edmund.

Assjota's POV

I couldn't wait to see what the barbarian Queen will do. I had just sent a ransom note telling her to give up her throne. If all went as planned, she would marry my Prince.

The High King of that tiny country had managed to save his brother. My men saw King edmund the Just riding to find his dear beloved sister. Like that will happen. The unbreakable Queen Lucy was breaking, ever so well.

We has all of them under our thumb now. It will only be a matter of day before I could murder the High King and use the Just King and Valiant Queen for my own use. Yes, life was great.

Lucy's POV

This life wasn't fair. Lucy could see that as plain as day. The people who were labeled as slaves were PEOPLE. Not animals. There were even children that were made to work. It really wasn't fair.

Lucy's day began at seven in the morning, and ended late at night. She had to do so many different jobs. Mainly though she was forced to serve the Tarkaan and his many guest dinner, tea, lunch, and breakfast.

That was hard because if she tipped over something, or in any way the Tarkaan was displeased with something she would immediately get in trouble. She also tended to The Tarkaan's wife.

Lucy constantly thought of her siblings every single minute of every single day. It didn't help that she had nightmares of them being killed either. She knew that Edmund and Susan were still in Calormene though. After all, the Tarkheena gossiped much about Susan and the Prince.

Lucy sincerely hoped that Susan would not marry the Prince. The stories she had now heard about him on this plantation were terrible. She did not want her sister in the hands of the vile, disgusting man.

Fairrah's POV

It was interesting to watch my brother as he examined Lizabethel. Sweet really. I had never seen him put such effort into seeing that someone was okay before. I wondered if it could lead into something.

You can tell just by looking at her that she was not from here. For one she is much too pale. Two, she held herself... . She was graceful in everything she does. It made me wonder.

Sometimes I got the feeling that she was lying to me when she told me her name. But then I stop to think and wondered why she would do that. She almost seemed like a Princess at some points.

Edmund's POV

So I got caught by none less than my own brother. Yes, I am grateful that my shoulder has been tended to and that he is safe. But all I really wanted to do is help search for her. I did not think that the Calormenes were being entirely truthful. I thought that they had something to do with Lucy's kidnapping.

Yes, I thought that it was a kidnapping rather than her just disappearing. After all, why else would Rabadash be so interested in the search? I felt as if he is almost trying to... steer us off in the wrong direction!

Now I am almost positive that he has something to do with it! I need to find a way to get to Lucy. Fast.

Alexzarnal's POV

She was getting thinner. She must have been able to eat well before she came here. I have never seen anyone lose that much weight from eating so little. She also had nightmares. Terrible ones from the looks of it. She would get sick soon. I had a terrible feeling that she was being used for something much greater than just being a slave. She just doesn't know it.

Susan's POV

I didn't know what to think anymore. I was in shock. Shortly after I got a letter from Peter saying he had Edmund and all was well, I found a ransom note and Lucy's hairpiece. It Asked for my throne in Narnia. I was scared.

Someone shot Edmund, while he had STUPIDLEY decided to run off looking for Lucy. Now I knew they were planning to kill. They wanted Narnia. I supposed the only way for them not to get My plan was to marry Rabadash, seeing as he has already asked for my hand. I wouldn't have any link to Narnia anymore. They would give Lucy back. Yes. That was what I would do.


	8. Chapter 8:This is only the beggining

AN:/ Two Chapters up in one day! yay! I think this one is by far my favorite so far. Soon Edmund will find Lucy! Who should reconise who first? How should they react? Please leave a review to tell me! Thanks to TheLostHeroinesOfOlympus for betaing this story! Thank you so much!

Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia. boo.

Edmund's POV

We arrived back at the Calormene palace today, only to find out that Susan had gone hysterical. She decided to wait until we got her. She wanted to accept the slime ball's marriage proposal. This is all due to a note that she got from an anonymous person. No signature - nothing. The note had threatened to kill Lucy if Susan does not give up her throne to Narnia. This is the only thing that Su thought she can do without giving it to them directly.

I have not given my assumptions to any one yet about Rabadash being behind it, but this makes me even more sure now. The Calormene has wanted Narnia for a while now. They just didn't want to disrupt the peace of their country.

This all made me want to get to Lucy even faster now. And I will. I will leave tomorrow, dressed as I am normally dressed. Then I will change and go down to the slave market and put myself up for sale. I am positive she is on one of the big plantations. I am positive she is on either Tarkaan Lancloose's, or Tarkaan Assjota's. I just have to figure out which one and get them to buy me.

Fairrah's POV

Two weeks after Edmund was shot

Fairrah listened to Little Lizabethel cry. She didn't understand what had made her so upset. Her face had turned pale when The Tarkeheena was gossiping about the four monarchs of Narnia. As it turns out one, of them is missing, which has led to Queen Susan's decision to accept Prince Rabadash's proposal. They also had heard how King Edmund had gotten shot. No one knows whether he is alive or dead. Though the Tarkeheena hoped that it did kill him, she didn't know what to think. All she knew was that Calormen feared Narnians and they wanted them killed. Since she was a Calormene slave, did that mean she hated them too?

Fairrah did not see why that would get someone so upset. Weddings were happy times. Also, from what she had heard, was that Narnians were against slavery. So wouldn't that be good to have a Narnian Queen who would most likely try to end slavery? She also didn't understand why she was so upset at the prospect over some unknown King dying. She didn't understand why Lizabethel was so upset unless she was the missing queen. Uness she was their sister. But that would be impossible, wouldn't it?

Normal POV

Fairrah walked up to her brother as he was putting away the dishes from dinner that night. "Zar?" she had spoken out.

"Yes, Fairrah?" he heaved a sigh; he was tired.

"What are the chances of a royal becoming a slave?"

Alexzarnel laughed. "Sister, if there was a royal as a slave, Do you not think they would speak up? Whatever brought this on?" Fairrah had a suspicious look in her eyes.

"Nothing." she replied back. Then she promptly walked out of the room, leaving Alezarnel more confused than ever.

Fairrah's POV

She was asleep now, but I heard her muttering things under her breath. Most of then were the same words over and over. Names. Perhaps siblings, or parents she was dreaming about. Then the nightmares came. She thrashed in her bed, calling out the names, screaming for them. The names were the ones of the three Narnia Monarchs. Alexzarnel doubted that a queen could become a slave. But now... I wasn't not so sure.

Normal POV

A year later. Calormene Palace. Daytime.

"Eat, Ed. You know that eating nothing is not going to help her."

Peter, High King of Narnia heaved a sigh as his brother just stared at his food. To make matters worse, Susan refused to leave her room, saying that she doesn't want to get another note.

Edmund then simply got up from the table and left the room. Peter gave another sigh and got up and went to his room, which was something he shouldn't have done. He should have followed his brother.

Edmund's POV

I looked behind me to make sure no one is following me. Good. No one was foolowing me. Which meant that Pete went to his room. I felt bad about doing this, because I know it will make matters worst for them. But, I have to, for Lucy.

I went into an empty closet and I change my clothing. I also messed up my hair, leaving any sign of the real me behind. I then walked out of the closet and up the gates of the Calormene Palace. I simply headed down to the market, where I caused trouble and ended up being taken to be sold as a slave. My plan was working perfectly.

Alexzarnel's POV

It was another day for me to go with the other guards and get more people for them to become Assjota's slaves. Over the course since Lizabethel came here, I had gotten to know her better. We could talk freely now. She no longer cried that much at night. She seemed like she was hiding something, but at the same time she wasn't. l still rememberd the day she was brought here, and how she was broken in those first two weeks. She didn't come out of the house during all that time. When she did she was sallow. She looked healthy with her skin now, but still to thin. She rarely ever eats.

She didn't like talking about where she came from. All we have managed to get from her, is that she was from the North and has siblings, which would explain why she was so pale compared to us. We are tan because of the Calormene sun.

Whenever you do heard her crying, you didn't hear names anymore. And more than often you couldn't tell whether she was asleep or not. I thought that sometimes she was lying to us, though. She sometimes didn't answer when her name was called, almost as if that wasn't really her name. It was as if she has a different name and thought up that one on the spot. It really makes a person wonder. Was she lying?

Lucy's POV

I didn't know how long I had been here. It felt like years. Maybe it had been years I would not know. I couldn't forget about the life I lived before, though I had tried. I liked to think that my siblings were fine, that they have forgotten about me, but I knew that wasn't not true. I still heard little tidbits of their lives.

I knew that Edmund and Peter are still here in Calmor, and that they had sent Susan back to Narnia. That was a relief because it meant that Susan would not marry that Prince. Edmund was not dead, like I feared he was. I was incredibly thankful.

I had gotten to know Alexzarnel better. I liked him a lot. He seemed to be smart. I didn't think much of him at first because he wouldn't stand up, but I finally saw why. If he did stand up, he would probably be put back up for sale. Wouldn't it be better to just help the others without doing it secretly?

Fairrah was nice as well. She really was so much like Susan. She was graceful, charming, and gentle. She was basically the mother of us all. She liked to mother us, which is exactly how Susan acted.

Zar was going to help go get more people today. That was good because I thought Zar would help sell them. I knew how scary and hard it is to be dragged off as if you aren't even human.  
I seriously hoped there was no children or kids my age. I really did.

AN:/ Sooooo. whatever did you think? My mind would like to know. Please leave a review!


	9. Chapter 9: The slave trade

AN:/ Gagh!I am so sorry that i have not posted in a while! I got grounded and my computer got taken away! Oh well, I onlyexpect a few more chapter's actually till this story is over. Not sure still whether I will do a sequl or not.

Thanks to TheLostHeroinesOfOlympus for betaing this chapter!

Please review!

Disclaimer:I do not own Narnia

Alexzarnel's POV

It is crazy, how many people show up for the slave market. I have been put in charge of helping the people into Assjota's cart. There are already fifteen people in it: three women, five children (all boys) and the rest are men.

Assjota is picking them by whether or not they will be able to work. It really does vary. He likes to pick weak ones sometimes and keep them until they are sell-worthy, then sell them for more than he got them for.

Right now there is a boy who looks about my age up there. It is funny, because he actually looks happy to be up there.

Edmund's POV

So far, so good. I have not been discovered yet, which is very good. Plus I am pretty sure that I don't look like myself, which is even better. Tarkaan Lancloose is not here today; only Assjota is. That means I have to be bought by him. I just have to.

Assjota's POV

The boy doesn't look bad. A little scruffy, but he looks like he could be a good worker. I bid on him for five-hundred crescents, and I get him. Yes. That boy will do well on my plantation. I signal for Alexzarnel to get ready to put the boy in the cart. I signal to my soldiers to get the boy down and unchain his hands.

Edmund's POV

Yes! He just bought me! Now I am one step closer to finding Lucy. Oh, Lucy, I am so sorry. I am coming to get you. No one can stop me now. I will find you, even if it is the last thing I do.

Assjota's POV

The boy is strange. Most of the slaves I buy normally try and escape when their hands are unchained. It is their first test as my slave. He is the only one other than Alexzarnel who has not tried to run away. He passes by me towards my cart with a gleam of happiness in his eyes. I will have to keep an eye on him.

Alexzarnel's POV

Strange. That is so strange; he doesn't try to run. Why doesn't he try and run? He doesn't even look scared.

We buy about twenty more and we are on our way back to the plantation. My thoughts keep coming back to the boy who seemed happy to be sold. I don't understand it. He just seems to be different. The aura he sends out is interesting as well - almost majestic in a sort of way. Sort of like Lizabethel's. Interesting.

Lucy's POV

Spending the day without Alexzarnel is different. Naturally once Tarkaan Assjota is gone, things are more relaxed. Fairrah and I had a pretty good day. Nothing too hard. I wonder how many new people are coming. I still think it is terrible that they BUY people.

Strangely, I have a feeling that something is going to change. Something big is about to happen. The feeling is bothering me. I think that I will be happy and mad about what is going to happen. I just know something is going to happen.

Tonight Fairrah and I will be setting the tables for our dinner, while Zar talks to the new people. I wonder how many there will be. I want to help in every way I can.

Normal POV

The working day was over and done with. Soon the new slaves would be arriving. The children who were slaves were running around playing tag. The women were gossiping, and the men were playing cards.

Lucy and Fairrah sat in the dinning hall for the slaves, waiting for Alexzarnel to come back. Both wished that everything had gone fine. They would wait until the speech that was made to all new slaves was over, then bombard him with questions about the city.

Alexzarnel rode with the new slaves, studying them all, especially The boy with the black hair who was sitting near him with a determined expression on his face. The cart pulled up to the big plantation, near the slave quarters. Alexzarnel jumped out of the cart helping the others out.  
He went over what was usually told to the new slaves and showed them to the rooms they would be sharing with others. Then he let them all go to the dining hall. Fairrah and Lizabethel ran up to him, bombarding him with questions. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the black haired boy stand up straighter when he saw Lizabethel. He also saw Lizabethel freeze when she saw the boy.

AN:/ WHatever do you think of this chapter? Please review! Reviews make me happy! and encourage me to write more!


	10. Chapter 10: And so it begains

AN: Sooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while. Things are very hectic. With Summer coming soon. Auditions for plays and ballets are coming, as well as the intensives and camps. I just didn't have time to post. I also could not figure out how to do this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia

Lucy's POV

My mind froze when I saw Edmund. Too many things were going through my mind.  
For one, it was very possible that it wasn't Edmund and I am now becoming  
delusional. Two, if it was Ed, I can not blow my cover. But if it was him...  
as soon as I get my hands on him, I WILL kill him for coming.

Maybe I shouldn't even come close to even trying to get near him. It could  
only cause trouble but he needs to know not to anyone know who he is!

Fairrah's POV:

Strange. Lizabethel and that boy know each other. Huh? I somehow got the  
impression that she didn't have a family. He does sort of look like her. She  
is glaring at the boy though. So maybe they're not related. Strangley, Zar  
looks suspicious which is unusual for him. 

Peter's Pov

Peter was furious, needless to say. Edmund had STUPIDLY ran off and sold  
himself. The reason they knew he had sold himself was because they had found  
his clothing. The boy had decided not to listen to his instructions once more.  
Peter looked ready to kill him.

Rabadash seemed to be doing all he could in order to get Edmund back as well,  
so it seemed. Peter still didn't trust him completely, but he had to try. The  
only way they were going to get anywhere to finding Lucy and Edmund was if he  
cooperated fully with the Calormenes.

Peter sat down to write a letter to Susan. The letter told her that she had to  
come back to Tashbaan once she got the letter with more soldiers. Once again  
Mr. Tumnus was to be in charge of Narnia.

After Peter finished the letter, he sighed. He was upset at not keeping track  
of his siblings. Who knows where Lucy was and Edmund had sold himself as a  
slave? Peter only hoped he could get them back and returned safely to him and  
Susan soon. 

AN:/ So. what did you think? Please let me know! Review!

Also, Congrats to Princesses Catherine and Prince William! May you have a wonderful and loving marriage!


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:/ So sorry foor not updating sooner. My grandmother fell and is in the hospital. She has had four surgeries so far and I am having trouble sleeping. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review. If you have any ideas for this story or suggestions, or you don't like something,please PM me or leave a review.**

**Thanks to LostHeorinesofOlympus for betaing all the chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia.**

**Edmund's POV:**

She is fine. Well… maybe not fine but she isn't hurt or dead - for which I am very thankful for. She doesn't look healthy, though. A whole lot smaller than she was before. She is pale. She looks tired. I am ready to kill whoever did this to her.

She looks scared. Her reactions to everyone around her seems like she is trying not to be noticed. She also looks annoyed and angry.

**Alexzarnel's Pov:**

Lizabethel's eyes are somewhere else. Fairrah looks interested in whatever Lizabethel is staring at. I roll my eyes. Girls. They probably haven't even heard one word of what I have been saying.

I don't trust the boy who is now here. I look around for him. I turn my head and I see that he and Lizabethel staring at each other. What is going on?

**Susan's POV:**

I received a letter from Peter today. Whatever are we going to do? Edmund, why did you sell yourself? Wasn't Lucy going missing enough? Why you too? Why is all of this happening?

I have to go back to Calormen now. Mr. Tumnus is in charge once again. Peter is freaking out. I don't blame him one bit. It must have been hard to have Ed run away like that.

At least when I go back I will be able to be with Prince Rabadash; he was angry when he found out that someone threatened me. Hopefully with him and Peter teamed up, we will be able to find Lucy and Edmund.

AN:/ So. Whatever did you think of this chapter. It may take a while for me to post the next chapter. Please review! - EdmundPevensie for Evermore


	12. Chapter 12

AN: / so guess what! I actually managed to finish this chapter! I am actually pretty proud of it! Which Is Rare? So anyway. I may get one more chapter finished before everything gets crazy. I just don't know.

Thank You TheLostHeroinesOfOlympusfor betaing this chapter. Really thank you so much. It means a lot to me for you to take time out of your schedule to do this!

Well here is the chapter! Yayyyyyyyy!

Lucy quickly turned her gaze away from her brother's. So many thoughts were running around in her head. She just couldn't believe he was only a few steps away. How did he get here? Why was he here? Hadn't he gone back to Narnia? Why hadn't he gone back to Narnia?

Fairrah's pov

Lizabethel can't remove her gaze from the new boy. Her eyes are holding a whole new expression that I have never seen her express before. Her lips are slowly moving. I can't catch the word, she say it so quietly, but I think she said Ted - no, that can't be right. Maybe Ed? I'm not sure, but I am positive that she knows the boy. Oh how sweet; they look like they are in love. Oh my gosh! It is so obvious now! So that is why she was so withdrawn. She was torn away from her love. Oh, that is so sad. It is no wonder she is hurting. Well at least they are together now. I just feel bad for Zar. He seemed to really like her.

Zar's pov

What is going on? They look like they know each other. I really don't like him now. I seriously don't. I know I shouldn't; I don't even know him! But I just don't like him! Yes he is new but he seems already attached to Lizabethel. So of course I don't like him. She has been through so much already. She doesn't need anymore trouble, and he has trouble written all over him. Look, she is completely captivated by him! It's disgusting.

Lucy's pov

I force myself to take my gaze off of Edmund. My head is spinning. I look back at Alexzarnel and Fairrah.

"I think… I think I need to head outside for a while. I need some fresh air." I say weakly. I turn to leave the room but Alexzarnel grabs my hand.

"Are you ok?" His voice is laced with worry. I smile at him and nod.

"Yes, I'm fine, really." He nods and let go. I head towards the door and walk out into the cool fresh air. I breathe deeply, trying to calm myself.

Ed's pov

_That boy grabbed her_, I think with disgust. What right does he think he has to grab her and keep her from going where she wants to? Who does he think he is? I don't like him. And if I don't like him, Peter would despise him. If Peter was here he would've killed the boy on the spot for holding her like that. The way he stares at her… I don't like it. The look in his eyes. I have seen it in Rabadash's eyes when he looks at Susan. The only difference is this boy seems to be gentler. I want to kill him, but I can't Assjota obviously favors him. He is talking to the other girl. She is going through another door. He motions the other people who were "bought" with me over. He is waving his hand, trying to get me to come over. Oh, alright. I will talk to you when the world freezes! Forget him! I am going to go find Lucy and get us out of here!

Normal Pov

Edmund walked out the doors, passing Alexzarnel. Alexzarnel looked shocked and angry but also worried. He knew if the Edmund disobeyed the Tarkaan Assjota like that, Edmund would be punished severely. Edmund looked around. He spotted her leaning against one of the walls of the kitchen. He began to make his way towards her.

Lucy's Pov

Once I left Alexzarnel and Fairrah, I quickly found someplace where I could support myself. I felt like I was going to faint. I leaned against the support of the kitchen outside wall, the clay feeling cool on my back. I can't… I just... I just can't believe he's here. Surely I am hallucinating or dreaming. I pinch myself. No, I'm not dreaming. Oh no! If Edmund is here then are Susan and Peter! No! None of them should be here!

Normal Pov

Lucy felt tears start to fall down her face. She raised her hand to wipe them away. Another hand beat her to it. A familiar touch. One she had been longing to feel for months. She looked up and stared into her brothers eyes. She saw the pain and worry in them. Tears were starting to come into his eyes. Lucy let out a choked sob and launched herself into Edmund's arms. Edmund wrapped his own arms around her holding her to his chest. Whispering to her. Telling her it was going to be alright. Neither was letting go. Both held each other tightly. Edmund let the tears fall down his face. He bent down a placed a kiss atop of Lucy's head.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

AN: So, what did you think? I would LOVE to know. Was it good? Or bad? I know I have an interesting discovery for Fairrah in the next chapter and an awkward situation for Lucy and Edmund. A peter will be in the next chapter as well as a letter from Susan to Peter. Any who please review!


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I ammm soooo sorry for not uploading this chapter for a while. It is shorter than I wanted it to be but the rest just didn't fit.**

**Lots Lots and Lots of thanks to TheLostHeroinesofOlympus for looking over this chapter! It means so much to me!**

** Please review after you finish reading the chapter.**

**Disclaimer:This all belongs to C.S. Lewis. Except for charecters you do not reconise.**

**Peter's POV**

I pace back and forth. It is hard, knowing that my youngest siblings are missing. I know that I must keep it a secret. We are very lucky that the Tisroc and Prince Rabadash are willing to help. Very lucky.

If they had refused to help, a war could have ensued. If anything, they were surprisingly concerned. They seem to be kind people. At least they are for now. I just hope that this is not a ploy to get Narnia. It still baffles my mind as to why Ed and Lu hate them so.

The Prince does not seem to be a mean person nor rude. That still does not mean that I want Susan with him, though. He just doesn't seem to be right for her. Susan is on her way back here. I do hope that she gets here okay.

**Susan's Diary Entry**

We had been traveling for hours on end. It does tire me so, especially when we travel for so long. We have traveled for twenty-one days so far. Seven days till we reached the border of Archenland, five till we reached Anvard. Five more till we reached Calormen and then four days to where we are now.

A quaint town called Yumi. We will rest here for a week or so as Peter would throw a fit if we did not. I do not care about resting right now. I want to find Ed, my Ed, and my darling little Lucy. My little ray of sunshine. I want to find them as soon as possible; it is the only thing that matters now. The _only_ thing. I will drop everything else to find them.

Ed seems to be right. Rabadash is cruel. I see that now. I only wish that he was here so I could tell him that he was right. It was ridiculous, my infatuation with him. It annoys me how I acted. I must have seemed like a ditz. I should go write my letters. It will calm me…

_Dear Peter,_

_We have arrived back in Calormen. We are staying in a town called Yumi. Everyone has been kind so far. Yes, I know you were going to ask. As I was saying, everyone has been kind except for the Tarkheena Marsoresi. Her husband, Tarkaan Assjotta, has let us use two of his guest houses. It is lovely in its own way, I suppose. You wouldn't like it. It would be too dark and bland for your tasting. I do not like the Tarkheena. She seems to be sadistic and cruel. I have yet to meet the Tarkaan. I suppose I will, tomorrow at breakfast. He went to the slave market today; he was not here, which I am grateful for for if she treats their workers the way she does then he must be worse, right?_

_The way she treats them. It… disgusts me. It disgusts me how they are forced to serve. How _CHILDREN_ are forced to serve! It is barbaric, Peter! Children! Doing jobs that they should not be doing. I just hope that our siblings are not working at a vile place like this. I hope that they have found one another._

_Anyhow, I have decided to break off my courtship with Prince Rabadash (unless you would prefer me not to.) If you do have some reason for me not to break it then please, dear brother, wait to tell me until I reach Tashbaan._

_Take care, brother,_

_Susan_

**Tarkheena POV**

Of course we have to let the barbarians stay here. The only reason we are allowing them to stay here is because it would offend our esteemed Tisroc, seeing as these "Narnians" are welcome guests to Calormen. The Tisroc should not be crossed. I do wish, however, that they would not stay here. They are far too pale and odd. They are animals that talk! And there are those furry goat-legged things! It is just plain horrid!

I despise them. They are far to cheery. They have no right to be here in my beloved country. As I said, they are too pale. Don't they have sun in that barbaric land of theirs?


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not Own The Chronicles Of Narnia.

I apologize for the long wait of this chapter. I know it has been a while. This chapter has not been looked over i wanted to put it up as quickly as possible. Please enjoy and review!

"Why are you here?" Her voice in a whisper, Edmund blinked his eyes in disbelief. He buried his head slightly into her hair before raising his head to answer.

"Why wouldn't I be here? You needed me, so I went looking for you. I couldn't very well leave you in the hands of these people. Even though I wasn't sure if you were here or not. But I _**HAD **_to find you. I just had to Lu,"

He sighed, feeling her body shake with sobs. He held her tightly against him.

"Don't cry", He said, "don't cry. Please don't cry." He nuzzled his face back into her hair. Holding back his own tears.

Lucy pulled away slightly. "I suppose we need to talk in private, don't we? Come on, everyone will be at dinner so no one should be near the stables." She grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the way of the slaves dining quarters.

3333333333333333333333333333 33333333

A soft knock rang thrice on the wooden door. Susan stood up from the desk in the room. Walking over and opening up the door. There the Tarkheena stood with a servant boy.

The Boy holding a tray of food and a pitcher of what looked like Lemonade. A small tense Smile on the Tarkheena's face. Susan smiled graciously at the two.

"I thought that since we were not having dinner in the dining hall tonight since my Husband is gone that I would bring you some food. That journey must have made you famished." The Tarkheena's voice ever so polite.

"Thank you," Susan said," I was a little bit hungry,"

"Well I shall leave you to eat. Just pull the string if you need anything.'" She gestured to a string near the door." One of the slaves will come assist you." She smiled again. Her smile cold. She turned and left the room.

The slave bowing. Setting down the food and pitcher before bowing, again and leaving. As he left he shut the door behind him.

Susan let out a sigh. Looking at the food with resentment. The food was nothing like her dear Narnia's food. The fruit was sour. The meat too dry. There was a distinctive taste that was different from the food she was used too.

She looked at the clock on the wall. It was half past eight. It was starting to get dark outside. She walked over to her chest. Pawing through it, pulling out her nightgown and night robe.

3333333333333333333333333333 3

Lucy sat down on a soft piece of grass near the stable, Tapping the ground beside her. Her hand Motioning for Edmund to sit down beside her. "So how exactly did you get caught up in this mess Lu?" He sat down beside her as he asked her this question.

"I-I don't actually remember that well. It was all very fast. How are Peter and Susan? They are fine right?" her voice urgent, full of terror that something was wrong with her two oldest sibilings.

"They are fine Lu. Worried, scared for you. They are fine though. They are probably not to happy with me right now though, but I had to find you." He took her hand in his. bringing her hand up to his cheek. smiling at her sadly. "I have never been as scared as I was when you went missing. I almost Killed Rabadash on the spot. I just know he has something to do with this."

Lucy smiled a sad small smile. "He didn't touch me Ed. Not once did I hear anything that had to do with me being taken here. It must have just been a mistake. They found me defensless so they took me." It hasn't been that bad. A few beatings here or there. The worst part was thinking you were hurt or dead when there were rumours going changing my name. It took a while to get used too. Speaking of that, I go by Lizabethel. We need to figure out a name for you as well. I dont trust them. Ecspeccially If Tarkan or Tarkeheena Assjota found out who we were. Well they hate Narnians."

3333333333333333333333333333 33333333

AN:/ so it's not my best at all. I would like to know what you think. Also i need some help deciding on what Edmund's "name" should be. Name suggestions would be great. Also I have been working with a friend on a Narnia/Harry Potter crossover fic which i should be posting soon! Please Review and Happy Holidays!


End file.
